Here in my room dreaming about you and me
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Kai and Rei like eachother very much... secretly. but when one of them overhears something wrong, its nothing but trouble. and not even for just them. another relationship is jeperdized. YAOI. KaiRei TysonMax
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I'm at school! lol. This is my first Beyblade fic. The idea came to mind when I woke up at 3 a.m. and I thought I would go with it. This is also going to be my first story since 2002 that wasent R. Because, as good as a lemon between Kai/Rei and Tyson/Max would be, at school, I cant very well write one can I? I MIGHT sneak on at home and write one but we'll see.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song used.   
  
Chapter one   
  
Rei's P.O.V.   
  
Okay Rei, its 2 am YOU HAVE TO GET SOME SLEEP! Kai is going to get everyone up at 9 am to practice. Oh... kai... STOP IT! Kai would probably never want you. And why would he? Were not even really the same races. I'm Chinese and he's Japanese... still.. I love him. Ok, I gotta stop this I gotta sleep. Ill turn on the radio. He cringed and the familiar melody and words he knew to come. cus he thought about Kai every time he heard it. He started to turn it off, but instead got up in his bed and went right to sleep.   
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
  
I stay up and think of you   
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too.   
  
Cus i'm dreaming of you tonight   
  
For tomorrow ill be holding you tight, and there's nowhere in the world id rather be...   
  
Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me.   
  
----Kai's POV----   
  
I don't know why I requested that song. There's no way Rei heard it. That's it though, tomorrow i'm goanna tell him how I feel. I'm just gonna write a letter.   
  
The next morning....   
  
(Normal POV)   
  
"EVERYBODY UP!" Kai said.   
  
"Wow! Kai you're slaking!"   
  
"What's that mean Tyson?"   
  
"Well, its 10! You usually have us up at 8:59 am!"   
  
"Well... I couldn't sleep... for a reason... Tyson only knows."   
  
Rei looked at Kai worried.   
  
'Oh no.' Rei thought. 'is Kai going out with Tyson?'   
  
They started practicing. Until it was time for lunch.   
  
It was Kenny's turn to cook. They all went there separate ways, but Tyson had Kai come with him to his room.   
  
"I'm gonna do it! Im gonna tell Rei!"   
  
"Good for you! How you gonna do it buddy?"   
  
"Well, im gonna read him this letter I wrote to get my feelings out. But I was wondering if I could practice on you?"   
  
"Sure man, but remember im taken!"   
  
"lol, yes, I know your with Max."   
  
Rei's P.O.V.   
  
Ok, i'm climbing the stairs… am I really going to confront him? I have too. Ok, here is his door. …wait… Tyson's shoes. What are they doing here?   
  
Normal POV   
  
He put his ear against the door and heard Kai   
  
"I cant stop thinking about you day and night. You're the only guy I ever want. And ive wished on a star that you want me too. Cus im dreaming of you all of my life, and theres just one thing I have to ask, Will you please go out with me?"   
  
Rei's heart sank, and he ran into his room and jumped on his bed crying.   
  
Max's P.O.V.   
  
I wonder where everyone is. Wait… is that Rei crying?   
  
He knocked on the door.   
  
"Rei, can I come in?"   
  
"Sure Max"   
  
"Rei, whats going on?"   
  
"Nothing"   
  
"Dont lie to me Rei, I know somethings going on, so spill it."   
  
"Ok… first.. im gay."   
  
"Yeah, so? Me too."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, infact Tyson is my boyfriend"   
  
"Oh no!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"well bad just went to worse!"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because ive had a crush on Kai forever, and… I was going to go confess my feelings, and… I heard him saying how much he loved TYSON!"   
  
"Wha… what did tyson say?"   
  
"I dident hear"   
  
"Well lets go find out!"   
  
(Normal pov)   
  
They walked out of the bedroom only to see smoke.   
  
"AHH!" Rei said, "I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LET KENNY COOK!"   
  
"Too late now. Better call the fire department."   
  
Rei called on his cell phone. Then he looked inside the key hole of Kai's room.   
  
They were hugging.   
  
Rei almost started crying all over again.   
  
(Inside the room)   
  
Kai let go of the hug.   
  
"Thank you for helping me Tyson. I think im finally ready to face Rei."   
  
"Anytime that's what friends are for…FIRE!"   
  
Everyone got out safely, and the house is OK, but what will happen? R&R if you want to know!   
  
TBC 


	2. Close, But so far

Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! My original dream was JUST the overhearing, but I realized just that and getting together would be too easy, so I complicated things a bit in this chapter. Don't worry; Rei and Kai WILL get together. Tyson and Max… i'm not sure yet.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Normal POV   
  
It was now night. The team had been busy with the fire and hadn't   
  
practiced. Let alone told feelings. Kai, sad that he had to wait   
  
another day, and Rei sad that his love loved another, both went to   
  
their separate rooms. While Max and Tyson had plains from the night   
  
before to meet in the attic for special training ;). But Max was   
  
thinking it wasn't going to happen.   
  
Max's POV   
  
He's late.   
  
He better not be with Kai.   
  
No, that's him.   
  
"Hey honey, I missed you"   
  
"Sure you did Tyson."   
  
"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"   
  
"Maybe because you love someone else?"   
  
Tyson's POV   
  
WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT? I love my Maxie and id never hurt him   
  
"Don't deny it" Max Said. "I know about you and Kai!"   
  
Oh no. He must have heard Kai talking and me.   
  
"No, Max, its not what it looks like!"   
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
---Flashback----   
  
"Tyson," Kai said, "Promise me under NO circumstances you wont tell   
  
anyone I love Rei?"   
  
"I promise Kai, ill keep it with me it will go no farther, as long as you don't tell anyone about me and Max."   
  
"Deal"   
  
----End Flashback----   
  
*Normal POV*   
  
"I... I... I can't tell you Max"   
  
Max slapped Tyson, then started crying.   
  
"You BASTARD! I never thought you'd hurt me!"   
  
Tyson was now crying because of the accusations, Max thought it was guilt.   
  
"I thought we would be together forever! But you had to blow it with KAI OF ALL PEOPLE! HOW COULD YOU?"   
  
'I got to tell Rei!' Max thought and ran to his room and knocked on the door.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
Max could tell Rei had been crying   
  
"It's Max, can I talk to you?"   
  
---Meanwhile in Kai's room----   
  
*Radio*   
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you   
  
Know I'm there (Am I there)   
  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside   
  
Would you even care   
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far   
  
All I have are dreams of you   
  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say   
  
How much I love you   
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight   
  
'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight   
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me   
  
Kai hears a knock on the door and turns off the radio.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Its Tyson, can I come in?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
---In Rei's Room----   
  
"Oh, Max, I can't believe Tyson did that to you!"   
  
"I know!" Max was crying. "I never thought he'd do that to me. And with KAI!"   
  
"Me neither. I say, if he's going to be like that, you don't need him. You're better than that Maxie. You deserve a lot better than that."   
  
----In Kai's Room-----   
  
"Well Kai, it seems like there's only one thing left to do."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"The only way to have our name cleared is for you to get up the nerve to ask out Rei."   
  
"Your right. I will do it first thing in the morning."   
  
"No Kai, Now."   
  
----Rei's Room----   
  
Max's POV   
  
Rei understands me a whole lot better than Tyson ever could.   
  
"Rei?"   
  
"Yeah Max?"   
  
"What if you and me got together?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Well, its obvious Tyson doesn't love me anymore, and sorry to say it, but it looks like you wont be getting Kai either.   
  
----In the hallway----   
  
Normal POV   
  
"Do I really have to do this now?"   
  
"Yes Kai.... wait... do you hear that?"   
  
*Faint* "Oh Rei! I'm so happy were together, FUCK TYSON!"   
  
TBC   
  
Uh oh! What will happen? R&R! 


	3. 3

wow! I can't believe all the wonderful reviews! Thanks so much! I wanted to warn everyone though, im grounded at home, so the only place I can do this is at school. So that means no weekend updates :( sorry. :( And, no school next Monday :( so im writing this on Thursday, I will TRY to get another chapter up on Friday, but no promises. I really didn't expect to get as many reviews :) I'm really happy! I think too much though, its kind of scary, my original idea was a one-chapter thing, and im getting more and more ideas. Like I was originally going to start this chapter by Rei telling max, right were they left off that they couldn't be together.... but thinking overnight, I just realized a better way to be evil ;) I hope you all like this. And one more thing, the ending should please everyone!   
  
Warning: Implied sex, nothing graphic (SORRY! IM AT SCHOOL!)   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Normal POV   
  
Tyson had just waked up in bed alone. He looked to his side hoping   
  
To see Max. No such luck.   
  
Tyson's POV   
  
Man... How could Max do that to me? Oh, I know. He thinks im with   
  
Kai. Well, im going to talk to Kai, get permission then im gonna   
  
Straiten this out with Max.   
  
Rei's POV   
  
I can't believe I did that! ....I gotta go wash these sheets! And   
  
Take a shower!   
  
"Rei? What's wrong?"   
  
"Max... this... this wasn't right. You love Tyson, and I love Kai,   
  
So.... im sorry."   
  
"Don't be"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"It was my fault Rei, I threw myself at you. I'm at fault. so im   
  
sorry"   
  
I hugged him.   
  
"So, are we ok?"   
  
"Yeah, everything's ok Rei...."   
  
Then his face went sad.   
  
"Between us anyway."   
  
I looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Maybe you should give Tyson a chance to explain himself??"   
  
"Yeah I could.... but what about me? If it was a misunderstanding then I   
  
Cheated on him!"   
  
"This is so confusing"   
  
"Tell me about it"   
  
NORMAL POV   
  
They all went down to breakfast. Everyone mad. (Except Kenny) Max   
  
And Tyson were mad at each other, and Kai and Rei were secretly mad   
  
At the max/max for hurting the other.   
  
Finally, Max spoke up.   
  
"Tyson?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Can I see you outside?"   
  
Tyson nodded and followed him outside.   
  
"Tyson, we need to talk about some things."   
  
Tyson was starting to cry.   
  
"Please tell me your not really going out with Rei!"   
  
"I'm not."   
  
Tyson was stunned.   
  
"But, I heard you last night!"   
  
'OH NO!' he thought   
  
"What did you hear?"   
  
"You said you were going out with Rei."   
  
"Well.... im not but there is something you do need to know."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Well, I... Kinda... had sex with Rei."   
  
Tyson flipped.   
  
I mean REALLY REALLY flipped.   
  
"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"   
  
Max was also now crying   
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU ARE WITH KAI!"   
  
"NO IM NOT... I can't explain right now, but I can later"   
  
"Why Tyson?"   
  
Tyson kissed Max passionately.   
  
"Trust me ok? Go back inside and get Kai."   
  
Max was a little stunned, but he knew that kiss. It was the kiss that meant 'I'm being honest'. So he went and got Kai. A few minutes later, Kai came out.   
  
"What's going on Tyson?"   
  
"Well Kai, Max still thinks that we're going out, so here's the deal, the only way I can get max to forgive me is to tell him WHY me and you were hugging."   
  
"Oh, shit."   
  
"What Kai?"   
  
"This is ALL my fault! Him seeing you hugging me, and you not being able to explain it."   
  
"We'll there's more."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"He slept with Rei."   
  
"OH MY GOD! REI WAS A VERGIN! HE TOLD ME! SO WAS I! Oh my god ive ruined so much"   
  
Kai broke down Crying.   
  
"You go tell Max the truth… I don't think I will ever have Rei."   
  
"Sure you will…"   
  
"JUST GO GET MAX!"   
  
Tyson went and got Max and took him too his room and sat him down.   
  
"Max, here is why you saw me and Kai like that, but it has to stay between us."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"….Kai is in love with Rei…..."   
  
Max's eyes widened   
  
"…He finally wrote a letter for him, and he wanted to say it to me to see how it sounded, and I hugged him because I knew he was nervious."  
  
"Oh man! I dont believe this!"  
  
"Its the truth Maxie!"  
  
"No no, I beieve you but... Rei loves Kai! the reason me and Rei got together is because we thought you two were together!"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry to end it there but i just got yelled at by a teacher, i will try my hardest to have the next chapter up tomarrow! 


	4. Endlessly

I still cant believe all the wonderful reviews! This is the last chapter and as a way of saying THANK YOU, I want to say a quick shout out to everyone who reviewed! But before I do, I wanted to say to Bluumberry, that no, Tyson and Kai didn't do anything. Kai was saying that at the time they both were, I guess the wording wasn't very good. Sorry about that. THANKS AGAIN TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:   
  
Kithic Pheonix   
  
Golden Lass   
  
Rei-Azn-Koi   
  
Bluumberry   
  
P@rEnTaL-cOnTrOlS   
  
sexy-jess   
  
CrystalPhoenix-SapphireDragon   
  
If I missed anyone, either I haven't got it yet, or I missed you, and if I missed you, IM SO SORRY!   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Normal POV   
  
"…So…. Can you forgive me Tyson?"   
  
"Max, you slept with someone else! I love you, but… I don't know…."   
  
"Tyson, I thought you were sleeping with Kai, I was upset."   
  
"Well… I guess I have one more question."   
  
"Yes Tyson?"   
  
"Did you use a condemn?"   
  
"YES! We used protection."   
  
"Then… I guess… it will take me some time to get over…. Just give me some time, and I'll be ok."   
  
"I love you Tyson."   
  
Tyson Kissed Max   
  
"Don't ever leave me ok Tyson?"   
  
"You either Maxie."   
  
"I wont. Now we need to set up my master Plan"   
  
"Should I be scared?"   
  
"Nah Tyson. See, I want to help Rei, and you want to help Kai, right?"   
  
"Yeah, defiantly."   
  
"Well, u know what they both really want?"   
  
"EACHOTHER!"   
  
"BINGO! So my plain is Ill go give Rei a huge pep talk, and you make sure Kai is in his room, and ill get this plan underway!"   
  
"OK!"   
  
---Later----   
  
"So Rei," Max Said, "I really think this is best. You will never know what Kai will say if you don't tell him. You never know, maybe he feels the same?"   
  
"I guess… it is possible."   
  
"Yeah, and what's the worst that could happen? Kai is our leader, so he'll still be here. The worst that could happen is he could say no. that's it."   
  
"You're right! I'm gonna tell him right now! Do you know where he is?"   
  
"Yes. He's in his room."   
  
"Ok."   
  
----Rei's POV----   
  
I'm scared. Can I do this? I have too. I'll never know if I don't. There's his door. I knock.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its Rei"  
  
"Come on in."  
  
When I look in his eyes he smiles, but then his face got serious.  
  
"What exactly happened between you and Max?"  
  
"Well… we saw you and Tyson hugging… and we both thought that you were together, and we were both upset."  
  
"I see. That must have been hard for Max. But, why were you upset?"  
  
"Because… Because… I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you."  
  
I was nervous.  
  
Norm POV  
  
Kai leaned over and kissed Rei.  
  
"I Love you too."  
  
They talked forever. And Rei felt guilty about Max.  
  
"Rei" Kai said. "You thought I was unavailable. Its ok."  
  
Kai kissed him again.  
  
Kai turned on the romantic music channel and him and Rei did what they thought they'd never got to do.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping ill stay up and think of you.  
  
And I still can't believe you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Now im dreamin with you tonight till tomorrow and for all of my life, and theres nowhere in the world id rather be:  
  
Then here in my room, dreamin with you endlessly.  
  
----In Max and Tysons room----  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah max?"  
  
"There's nowhere in the world id rather be either."  
  
"I love you Max"  
  
"I love you Tyson"  
  
THE END!  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Now ive got a 3 day weekend to think of a new story!  
  
R&R! 


End file.
